ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Spanish - English Dictionary for Beginners: L
*'la' A (note) *'laberinto' labyrinth *'laberinto' maze *'labial' labial *'lábil' labile *'labio' lip *'laboratorio' lab *'laboratorio' laboratory *'labores del campo' work in the fields *'laboriosamente' toilsomely *'laborioso' laborious *'laborioso' ponderous *'labrador' ploughman *'labrador' plowman *'labrador' tiller *'labrar' carve (to -) *'laca' lacquer *'laceración' laceration *'lacerar' lacerate (to -) *'lacio' lank *'lacónico' laconic *'lacrimal' lachrymal *'lactancia' nursing *'lactancia' suckling *'lactante' suckling (baby) *'lactante' unweaned *'lactasa' lactase *'láctico' lactic *'lactobacillos' lactobacilli *'lactosa' lactose *'ladera (de la montaña)' mountainside *'ladera de monte' brae *'ladino' cagey *'lado de la cama' bedside *'lado' side *'ladrido' bark *'ladrillo' brick *'ladrón de ganado' rustler *'ladrón' mugger *'ladrón' robber *'ladrón' thief *'lagarto' lizard *'lago Constanza (el -)' Lake Constance *'lago' lake *'lago' loch *'lágrima' a tear *'lagrima' teardrop *'lágrima' teardrop *'lagrimeo' lacrimosity *'laguna' lagoon *'laicado' laity *'laja' slab *'lamentable' lamentable *'lamentable' regrettable *'lamentable' rueful *'lamentar' bemoan (to -) *'lamentar' bewail (to -) *'lamentar' regret (to -) *'lamentar' wail (to -) *'lamentarse' lament (to -) *'lamento' cry *'lamento' lamentation *'lamentos' wailing *'lamer' lick (to -) *'lamina de tejido' tissue scale *'lámina' sheet *'laminado' laminate *'laminado' sheeting *'laminilla ósea' osseous scale *'lámpara de soldar' blowtorch *'lámpara' lamp *'lamprea de mar' sea-lamprey *'lana' wool *'lancha a motor' motorboat *'lancha motora' speedboat *'langosta (insecto)' locust *'langosta (mora)' spiny lobster *'langosta mora' rock lobster *'langosta mora' seacrawfish *'langosta' lobster *'langostino moruno' big red prawn *'langostino' big prawn *'langostino' king prawn *'langostino' prawn *'languidecer' languish (to -) *'languidez' languor *'lánguido' languid *'lanolina' lanolin *'lanoso' woolly *'lanza (del carro)' shaft *'lanza' lance *'lanza' spear *'lanzadera' launcher *'lanzador' thrower *'lanzamiento' cast *'lanzamiento' launch *'lanzamiento' launching *'lanzon' lance *'lanzon' sand-eel *'Laos' Laos *'lapa' limpet *'lápida' tablet *'lápida' tombstone *'lápiz de cera' crayon *'lápiz de labios' lipstick *'lápiz lector' wand *'lápiz' pencil *'lapso' lapse *'laptop' laptop *'largarse' scoot *'largo' lengthy *'largo' long *'larguirucho' lanky *'laringe' larinx *'laringe' larynx *'laringitis' laryngitis *'larva' larva *'larva' maggot *'larval' larval *'lascivo' lascivious *'lasitud' lassitude *'lastimero' plaintive *'lastimoso' pitiable *'lastimoso' pitiful *'lastre' ballast *'lata' can *'lata' tin *'latencia' latency *'latente' latent *'lateral' lateral *'lateral' sidelong *'latido' throb *'látigo' whip *'latín' Latin *'latitud' latitude *'latonero' brazier *'laúd' lute *'laudable' laudable *'laudable' praiseworthy *'láudano' laudanum *'laudatorio' laudatory *'laureado' laureate *'laurel' laurel *'Lausana' Lausanne *'lava' lava *'lavabo' lavatory *'lavado de cerebro' brainwashing *'lavado' lixiviation *'lavado' washing *'lavadora' washer *'lavandera' laundress *'lavandera' washer *'lavandera' washerwoman *'lavandería automática' laundromat *'lavandería' launderette *'lavandería' laundry *'lavandero' laundryman *'lavar el cerebro' brainwash *'lavar' wash (to -) *'lavareto' whitefish *'laxitud' laxity *'lazo cerrado' loopback *'lazo' bind *'lazo' lace *'lazo' lariat *'lazo' lasso *'lazo' noose *'leal' loyalist *'lealtad' loyalty *'lección' lesson *'lechada de cal' limewash *'leche' milk *'lechecillas' sweetbread *'lechería' creamery *'lechería' dairy *'lechero' dairyman *'lechero' milkman *'lecho de muerte' deathbed *'lecho de roca' bedrock *'lecho marino' seabed *'lechuga' lettuce *'lector' reader *'lectura' reading *'leer' read (to -) *'legado' bequest *'legado' legacy *'legal' lawful *'legal' legal *'legalidad' legality *'legalización' legalization *'legalizar (un testamento)' probate (to -) *'legalizar' legalize (to -) *'legalmente' legally *'legamoso' oozy *'legar' bequeath (to -) *'legatario' legatee *'legendario' legendary *'legibilidad' legibility *'legible' legible *'legión' legion *'legionario' legionary *'legislación' legislation *'legislador' legislator *'legislar' legislate (to -) *'legislativo' legislative *'legislatura' legislature *'legitimar' legitimize (to -) *'legitimidad' legitimacy *'legítimo' legitimate *'legítimo' sound *'lego' layman *'leguleyo' shyster *'leíble' readable *'lejía' caustic soda *'lejos de casa' afield *'lejos' afar *'lema' catchword *'lema' motto *'leñador' lumberjack *'lengua' language *'lengua' tongue *'lenguado' common sole *'lenguado' Dover sole *'lenguaje' language *'lengüetada' licking *'leninismo' Leninism *'leño' log *'leñoso' woody *'lentamente' slowly *'lente' lens *'lenteja' lentil *'lentejuela' sequin *'lentejuela' spangle *'lentitud' slowness *'lento' slow *'león' lion *'leona' lioness *'leopardo' leopard *'lepra' leprosy *'leproso' leper *'leproso' leprous *'lesbiana' lesbian *'lesbianismo' lesbianism *'lesión' injury *'lesión' lesion *'letal' baneful *'letanía' litany *'letárgico' lethargic *'letargo' slumber *'letón' Latvian *'Letonia' Latvia *'letra minúscula' lower-case letter *'letra' lyric *'letrero' lettering *'letrero' sign *'letrero' signboard *'letrina' latrine *'leucemia' leukaemia *'leucemia' leukemia *'leva' cam *'levadura' leaven *'levadura' yeast *'levantador' lifter *'levantamiento' rise *'levantamiento' uprising *'levantar' lift (to -) *'levantar' uphold (to -) *'levantar' uplift (to -) *'levantarse' arise (to -) *'levedad' levity *'levedad' lightness *'leviatán' leviathan *'levitación' levitation *'léxico' lexical *'léxico' lexicon *'lexicografía' lexicography *'lexicográfico' lexicographic *'lexicográfico' lexicographical *'lexicógrafo' lexicographer *'ley' law *'leyendo' reading *'libación' libation *'Líbano' Lebanon *'libelo' libel *'liberación' liberation *'liberación' riddance *'liberado' released *'liberal' liberal *'liberalidad' bounty *'liberalidad' liberality *'liberalismo' liberalism *'liberalizar' liberalize (to -) *'liberar' liberate (to -) *'liberar' release (to -) *'libertad provisional' parole *'libertad' liberty *'libertador' liberator *'libertinaje' debauchery *'libertinaje' lechery *'libertinaje' licentiousness *'libertino' lecher *'libertino' libertine *'libidinoso' libidinous *'libra (esterlina)' quid *'Libra' Libra *'libra' pound *'librar' rid (to -) *'libre de impuestos' duty-free *'libre' uncontrolled *'libre' unrestrained *'libre' vacant *'libreria' bookshop *'librería' bookshop *'librería' bookstore *'librero' bookseller *'librero' stationer *'libreto' libretto *'librito' booklet *'libro de cocina' cookbook *'libro de texto' textbook *'libro diario' daybook *'libro en rústica' paperback *'libro mayor' ledger *'libro' book *'licencia' license *'licenciado (universitario)' bachelor *'licencioso' licentious *'lícito' licit *'licor' liqueur *'licor' liquor *'licuar' liquefy *'líder' leader *'Liechtenstein' Liechtenstein *'Liffy' Liffy *'liga (de cazar pajaros)' birdlime *'liga' league *'ligadura' lacing *'ligadura' ligament *'ligadura' ligature *'ligamento' ligament *'ligar' bind (to -) *'ligas (plural)' suspenders *'ligeramente' lightly *'ligeramente' slightly *'ligero' sleazy *'lima' lime *'limanda' dab *'limanda' lemon sole *'limanda' yellowtail flounder *'limbo' limbo *'limitación de responsabilidad' disclaimer *'limitación' limitation *'limitación' shortcoming *'limitación' stint *'limitado por la velocidad de salida' output bound *'limitado' limited *'limitar' bound (to -) *'limitar' constrain (to -) *'límite' boundary *'límite' limit *'Limmat' Limmat *'limo' silt *'limo' slime *'limón' lemon *'limonada' lemonade *'limosina' limousine *'limosnas' alms *'limpiabotas' bootblack *'limpiador (persona que limpia)' cleaner *'limpiador' cleanser *'limpiamente' cleanly *'limpiar' clean (to -) *'limpiar' cleanse (to -) *'limpiar' clear (to -) *'limpiar' wipe (to -) *'límpido' limpid *'limpieza' cleaning *'limpieza' cleanliness *'limpieza' cleanness *'limpieza' neatness *'limpio' clean *'limpio' spotless *'limpio' stainless *'limpio' unsoiled *'linaje' ancestry *'linaje' lineage *'linaje' parentage *'linaza' linseed *'lince' bobcat *'lince' lynx *'linchamiento' lynching *'linchar' lynch (to -) *'lindar' abut (to -) *'linde' boundary ridge *'lindero' boundary ridge *'lindo' pretty *'línea aérea' airline *'línea arrendada' leased line *'línea conmutada' dial-up line *'línea dedicada' dedicated line *'línea' line *'línea' rank *'línea' row *'lineal' lineal *'linfa' lymph *'linfático' lymphatic *'lingote' lingot *'lingual' lingual *'lingüista' linguist *'lingüística' linguistics *'lingüístico' linguistic *'linimento' liniment *'lino' line *'lino' linen *'linóleo' linoleum *'linterna' lantern *'lipocito' lipocyte *'liquen' lichen *'liquidación' liquidation *'liquidar' liquidate *'liquidar' liquidize *'liquidez' liquidity *'líquido' liquid *'líquidos del cuerpo' body fluids *'lira (moneda italiana)' lira *'lira (moneda turca)' lira *'lira' lyre *'lírico' lyrical *'lirismo' lyricism *'lirón' dormouse *'lisa' leaping grey mullet *'lisa' mullet *'lisamente' swimmingly *'Lisboa' Lisbon *'lisiado' crippled *'liso' sleek *'liso' smooth *'lisonja' blarney *'lisonjear' blandish (to -) *'lista de citas' appointment list *'lista de comprobación' checklist *'lista de control' checklist *'lista del índice' index list *'lista' bill *'lista' list *'lista' roster *'listado' stripe-bellied bonito *'listado' striped tuna *'listar' list (to -) *'listo' clever *'listo' cute *'listo' ready *'listo' resourceful *'listón' batten *'listón' cleat *'litera' berth *'literal' literal *'literalmente' literally *'literalmente' verbatim *'literario' literary *'literatura' literature *'litigación' litigation *'litigante' litigant *'litigioso' litigious *'litografía' lithograph *'litografía' lithography *'litografiar' litograph (to -) *'litoral' coastline *'litoral' littoral *'litoral' seaboard *'litro' liter *'Lituania' Lithuania *'lituano' Lithuanian *'liturgia' liturgy *'litúrgico' liturgical *'lívido' livid *'lixiviación' leaching *'lixiviación' lexiviation *'llaga' sore *'llama' blaze *'llama' llama *'llamada' call *'llamada' calling *'llamado' so-called *'llamar' beckon (to -) *'llamar' call (to -) *'llamativo' staring *'llamativo' striking *'llameante' blazing *'llampuga' dolphinfish *'llano' plain *'llanta' tire *'llanura' plainness *'llave de paso' stopcock *'llave inglesa' spanner *'llave inglesa' wrench *'llave' key *'llavín' latchkey *'llegada' arrival *'llegar a ser' become (to -) *'llegar' arrive (to -) *'llenar' replenish (to -) *'lleno de pánico' panicky *'llevar a cabo' transact (to -) *'llevar' carry (to -) *'llevar' convey (to -) *'llevar' lead (to -) *'llevar' lug (to -) *'llevar' tote (to -) *'llorar (la muerte de alguien)' mourn (to -) *'llorar' cry (to -) *'llorar' weep (to -) *'llorón' weeping *'lloroso' tearful *'llover' rain (to -) *'llovizna' drizzle *'llovizna' mist *'lluvia intensa' pour *'lluvia' rain *'lluvioso' rainy *'lluvioso' showery *'lo antes posible' as soon as possible *'lo más' most *'lo suficiente' sufficiency *'loable' commendable *'loable' creditable *'loablemente' commendably *'lobo' wolf *'lóbulo' lobe *'local' local *'localidad' location *'localización' localization *'localizar' localize (to -) *'localizar' locate (to -) *'localizar' search (to -) *'localmente' locally *'locamente' madly *'locha' white hake *'loción' lotion *'loco' crazed *'loco' crazy *'loco' madman *'locomotor' locomotor *'locomotora' locomotive *'locuacidad' loquacity *'locuaz' conversational *'locuaz' loquacious *'locución' locution *'locura' insanity *'locura' lunacy *'locura' madness *'locutor ( de radio)' newscaster *'locutor' announcer *'lodo' mud *'lodo' slosh *'lodo' sludge *'logaritmo' logarithm *'lógica' logic *'lógicamente' logically *'lógico' logical *'logística' logistics *'logotipo' logo *'logotipo' logotype *'lograr' accomplish (to -) *'lograr' attain (to -) *'logro' achievement *'logro' attainment *'loma' knoll *'lomo' loin *'lona' canvas *'loncha' slice *'lonchita' sliver *'Londres' London *'longevidad' longevity *'longitud (de onda)' (wave)length *'longitud' longitude *'longitudinal' longitudinal *'lonja' rasher *'Lorena' Lorraine *'loro' parrot *'lote' lot *'lotería' lottery *'loto' lotus *'loza' china *'lozanía' blossom *'lozano' lusty *'lozano' thriving *'lubina' bass *'lubina' sea-wolf *'lubricación' lubrication *'lubricidad' lubricity *'lubrificante' lubricant *'lubrificar' lubricate *'Lucerna' Lucerne *'lucha libre' wrestling *'lucha' scuffle *'luchador' wrestler *'luchar' wrestle (to -) *'lúcidamente' lucidly *'lucidez' lucidity *'lúcido' lucid *'lucio' jackfish *'lucio' jake *'lucio' pike *'lucioperca' pike-perch *'lucrativo' lucrative *'lucro' lucre *'lúes' syphilis *'lugar de archivo' archive site *'lugar de nacimiento' birthplace *'lugar' place *'lugar' standing *'lugar' stead *'lugar' venue *'lugareño' villager *'lugarteniente' lieutenant *'lúgubre' lugubrious *'Luisiana' Louisiana *'lujo' luxuriousness *'lujo' luxury *'lujoso' luxurious *'lujuria' lust *'lujurioso' lecherous *'lujurioso' lewd *'lujurioso' lustful *'lumbago' lumbago *'lumbar' lumbar *'lumbrical' lúmbrico *'luminaria' luminary *'luminosidad' luminosity *'luminoso' bright *'luminoso' luminous *'luna' moon *'lunar' lunar *'lunar' mole *'lunático' lunatic *'lunático' moonstruck *'lunes' Monday *'lustrar' sheen (to -) *'lustroso' lustrous *'luterano' Lutheran *'luto' mourning *'luxación' luxation *'Luxemburgo' Luxembourg *'luz de la luna' moonlight *'luz de la luna' moonlit *'luz de las estrellas' starlight *'luz del día' daylight *'luz del sol' sunlight *'luz intermitente' blinker *'luz' light *'lymph' linfa Categoría:Subpáginas Categoría:Español-Inglés Categoría:Spanish - English Dictionary for Beginners